The Siren's Song
by Roarax
Summary: An alternate ending to episode 3 of season 5: the siren's enthrall is not limited to the male gender. FEMSLASH warning  in case it wasn't obvious . Piper/Siren


**THE SIREN'S SONG**

_(An alternate ending to EP03 of Season 5)_

"You should leave before the witches find you."

The female demon shuddered at the pain. "I _want_ them to find me. Save me from having to sing for their husbands."

"So eager for vengeance," he hissed the words at her, his fetid breath filling her nostrils as he brought his face closer to hers. "You _foolish girl._ You barely got away the first time."

"I wasn't ready for them; this time I will be—" Her sentence was cut short as he applied more herbs onto her wound and a quipped groan rose the length of her throat like bile.

"But how can you hope to fight such powerful witches?"

"They may be powerful," she said, retribution and satisfaction coating her tone, "but they are no different than any other woman when it comes to love…"

* * *

><p>Piper Halliwell had her fingers pressed to each temple, rubbing and soothing, in a desperate attempt to dilute the voices that were screaming at her from within the confines of her mind. She didn't understand how her husband could endure this chaos from a day-to-day basis, and was beginning to understand the reason behind her unborn daughter's motivations regarding the power switch between Leo and herself.<p>

She had secluded herself to her bedroom, the voices of her sisters and husband blending in with the others in a most displeasing way. Her eyes were shut, as if the loss of sight would somehow water down the cries for help, and she was hunched over, seated on the bedspread.

"Go away," she whispered. "Just go away!"

All of a sudden, the noises quieted, as if someone inside her skull was turning a volume dimmer to the left. Instead, however, a clearer sound resonated within her cranium. A slow, melodious tune that parted her lips and her had searching the empty room for its source.

A dark mist materialized before her eyes, and was unexpectedly replaced by the figure of a woman who she had seen claiming the lips of her husband mere moments ago. The siren was still wearing the same outfit: clad in tight leather that hugged her curves and emphasized the assets that she no doubt utilized to seduce the unfortunate males that dared listen in on her deadly song. _But this is different,_ Piper thought to herself as she ran her eyes up and down the other female's body, that soft tune rocking her nerves into what was almost slumber, _because I'm a woman too. I'm immune to her tricks, and I can use this to my advantage._

Courage and strength coursed through the witch's veins even as the siren lowered her body to come face-to-face with her magical rival, her singing never ceasing.

_I can fight this. I can fight you, _Piper rolled the threats around her mind with confidence, even as she tilted her head towards the demon, lips burning for the siren's own with a near-painful yearn. The witch inched forward, heart pounding in her chest as urges rose high within her. The simple feel of the other woman's index finger upon Piper's lips sent the witch into a tortuous flash of high temperature.

"Not yet, love." The siren's voice oozed of sex, a ribbon of promise enveloping her every word. "Let's see where this leads first, shall we?"

The oldest Halliwell let escape a small moan as the demon pulled back, and the witch fell to her knees before the siren as if her entire body was magnetized—pulled forward by the mesmeric force of this gorgeous female. Piper's let a single hand snake its way around the demon's waist, enticing the other woman to tilt her head, puzzled. "What's this?"

Piper's words did not come easily. "I…want…"

The witch's gaze dropped to the demon's lips: swollen, red, inviting. _I want a kiss._

"Mmm?" The upward inflexion at the end of the siren's acknowledgement emphasized her level of interest. "This might very well be more fun than I thought it'd be."

The demon bent her head towards Piper, lips burning a scorching path down the witch's neck as the other woman held back a moan through sealed lips. Piper tightened her grip on the female's waist, wrapping her arm around her newfound lover and clutching the body to her as if her life depended upon the physical contact.

The siren twitched in pain, then, as the witch's fingers dipped into the wound torn through her stomach that had yet to heal. Piper did not pull away at the recognition of the other woman's pain, and for a moment the demon was under the very terrifying impression that she had been seduced into comfort by one of the Charmed Ones, and was soon to join their collection of demons in the wastelands. Instead, however, the sharp agony in her body diluted into a throbbing pulse—like the beat of her own, cold heart—until it evaporated entirely.

It was then that she noticed the distinct white light emanating from Piper's hands, now both wrapped around the circumference of her body in a way that trapped her figure within the cage of the witch's grasp. The pain was gone. Soon enough, the light, too, had vanished.

The siren pulled away, bewildered. "What…did you? How—"

"I n-need…" Piper's gaze never rose from the demon's lips as she struggled to formulate an entire sentence with coherent bases. "…to t-touch…"

"Of course you do, love," the siren's tone was in contrast with her expression: baffled, having risen a hand to place overtop the area her skin-tight leather top had been torn as the hospital pole was shoved through her body, protruding through her back. "Doesn't everyone?"

The witch moved forward without pause, and placed both open palms onto the siren's shoulders, her expression one of determination and hazed lust. In a heartbeat, tiny blue specks of light had formed around them in a whirlwind of beauty as Piper orbed, though not so far away. The siren came to her senses moments later, falling atop the eldest Halliwell as she orbed the two women onto the bedspread of her room—the witch now effectively straddling her rival's hips.

Before the demon could react in any way, Piper had already flipped her over, so that the most dangerous Charmed One lay atop the siren in a manner that promised nothing less than searing ecstasy. The witch bent down, keen on feeling the flesh of the demon's lips upon her own, but was once again greeted by a single index finger.

"I said _not yet_."

Piper exhaled in irritation, her thoughts still swirling in chaos. "F-fine."

The siren let out a surprised quip as the witch lowered her head to kiss the very evident space between her breasts, parted by the hard leather that enticed even the most innocent of people. The demon threw her head back, and shut her eyes, basking in the sensations that desire had to offer—she was being seduced by the very female she had set out to ensnare. Piper's teeth nipped out experimentally at the sensitive flesh of the other woman's cleavage, and the siren caught her bottom lip between the maws of her canines in a desperate attempt to be quiet.

Instead, she began to sing.

The tune hypnotised her, calling to every single sense she possessed. The notes licked at Piper's heated flesh like flames: scorching and almost even painful. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced, and the siren's teasing smile was an enticing addition to her state. One of the witch's hands descended to cup the demon through those tight leather pants, making the siren gasp at the sudden intimate touch. Keen on rousing the demon's female instincts, Piper's fingers began a slow, circular motion above the spot she knew would have any woman buck for more.

The siren moaned, pressing herself into the bedspread as the eldest Charmed One took control of the situation in every way possible. Never before had she been held submissive by the intentions of another individual—certainly not by one of her potential victims. But there was something about the witch that enticed her, that made her want to throw her hands above her head and relinquish all the cold, heartless thoughts that screamed at her to dominate. The corners of Piper's lips twitched into a wicked grin, and she raised her head towards the demon's.

"No!" The siren managed to husk the protest, pressing her palm against the witch's chest in a desperate attempt to push her away from the proximity of her own lips. She didn't want to end this so soon.

"N-no…" Piper repeated the word almost as if she tried to make sense of its meaning.

The demon inhaled sharply as Piper's skilled hand slipped underneath the hem of her pants so she could rest her eager fingers directly upon the siren's wet folds. It had become a competition, the leather-clad woman realized after her resolve almost slipped—to see which female had the longest capacity to put out.

It was as the witch resumed her circular motions directly upon the other woman's sex that the siren's teeth ground together as she clenched her jaw in restraint. A heated session between a victim and herself had never before progressed to this point, the demon thought to herself as her hands rose the length of Piper's body to fist themselves in the witch's brown locks. Both women writhed together on the sheets, the one occupying the bottom arching her back to leave no space between the two bodies, and the one on top still grinning as the demon pleaded with her figure to be taken to the ends of this world.

They moved mutually, in accordance to the other's motions, to create the perfect portrait of synchronized sensuality. Piper's fingers dipped wickedly into her rival's feminine passage, her intent full upon making the demon buck and moan and plead until she herself would grab the Charmed One to crush their lips together. Because that was what this was all about: a single kiss.

The siren had ceased her tune, but the melodious hum had never left Piper's mind. The call of the brown-haired Goddess was almost too much to handle, even as the witch sped up her pace to match the quite audible inhale and exhale of the demon's pants.

An aroused moan tore its way through the siren's lips, and she immediately placed an open hand upon her own mouth with a suppressed giggle that mirrored the witch's. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, laughing at the hilarity of the situation, though Piper's movements never ceased. The demon was the first to sober up from the fit of giggles, eyes dropping to the other female's lips, and the thought of ending everything right now flit through her mind. Piper noticed the direction of the siren's thoughts, and a coherent arousal cut its way through her intoxicated state. She sped up her pace even more to make the demon's eyes flutter shut, and the witch licked her swollen lips in anticipation.

She was caught before anything could happen, however, as the siren grabbed the hair situated at the nape of the witch's neck and hoisted her head upwards painfully. Piper hissed through clenched teeth, though the sound escaped her lips as more of a moan than anything else.

"Oh?" The siren's expression was that of pure female amusement. "Is there something you're not telling me, witch?"

She flicked her wrist to the right, sending Piper's head in the same direction with a harsh movement. The witch emitted another similar sound, one that screamed pleasure. With the way the Charmed One's head was positioned, her neck was exposed, enticing the siren to prop herself upwards onto her free elbow to suck on the delicate flesh of Piper's uncovered neck. The witch moaned, and removed the hand she'd been using to pleasure the demon to cup her rival's neck.

"You like this, don't you, bitch?" The siren's words were like acid, her lips just inches from Piper's ear and the hand not holding her hair having risen to grope the witch's breasts. "You _married_ men and women are all the same, aren't you? Never enough. Always needing more. Tell me I'm doing you a favour right now, witch."

"You'r-re—" Piper inhaled sharply as the siren's tongue peaked out to trace the shell of her ear. "Th-thank you."

"Good." The siren seemed pleased with the other woman's answer, and proceeded to flip them once again, setting her in control. Instead of straddling the witch's hips, however, the demon placed herself between Piper's legs, hands rising and falling the length of the other woman's thighs. The siren could be described using no other words than _erotic_, Piper thought to herself, as the gorgeous predator bent down to trail kisses overtop the material of the witch's shirt, above her navel.

"Piper?" The familiar boom of a masculine voice rose from the manor downstairs, and both women turned towards the door. _Leo._

"Oh…" The siren let out a near-orgasmic sound, despite the fact of not having previously finished what the witch began. "Your husband is coming upstairs, Piper. Do you know what that means?"

Piper met the demon's eyes, lips parted and mind still swimming in a lusted haze. "My husband…"

"Mmm, yes." The predator licked her lips for the first time. "Just when I was starting to have fun, too."

The siren leaned back, her eyes boring into Piper's own, as she hoisted the witch up onto her lap with hands behind her victim's back. The demon was now kneeling on the bedspread, heels digging into her own bottom, and crotch pressed up against the witch's—who had her legs sprawled out on either side of the siren in a provocative manner. Piper looked down to stare at the demon's lips once more, anticipation rising like a flame within her.

The demon distinctly heard the clunking of male feet upon the stairs of the manor, the cries of the Charmed One's name escaping her sisters' lips. Piper, however, heard nothing other than the beating of her own heart, pounding against the drums of her ears in a desperate attempt to be heard. The door of the room swung open, just as the demon whispered the word: "Perfect."

With a hand cupping Piper's cheek, the siren finally brought their lips together.

**THE END.**


End file.
